Returning Home
by Kelly2727
Summary: Kono took on the modelling career and now after 5 years she's back in Hawaii. With another model out of the show & Kono taking her place, has Kono put herself in danger? And will Kono and Steve's paths cross? Read more and find out! (Song-fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi well I'm back with a new Hawaii 50 Fanfic! Was busy with my Rookie Blue story but that's complete and it's time for a new 50 since it feels like forever sine I have done one. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**This is slightly different to what I would normally do as Kono isn't a member of the task force but hopefully you will all still enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 1**

It was a gorgeous summer's day in Milan and everything around here was so much different to back home. She hadn't been home since she left the Island nearly 5 years ago, it's not that she missed it but her life is so much different to what it was like back then. After her surfing accident she didn't know what her life would turn out like, her family all thought she would follow in her big cousin's footsteps and become a cop. But she didn't, Kono Kalakuaua left Hawaii to pursue a modelling career and 5 years later her career was in full swing.

She had just finished a massive modelling show a couple of days ago in the United States but she was so pleased to be back home, Hawaii would always be a place to call home but Milan was home now and it always would be. Relaxing in the livingroom, scrolling through the TV Kono was enjoying the peace and quiet her house gave her. It was a gorgeous beach house with the ocean right on her doorstep and the nearest neighbour was about a 10 minute walk away, just the way she liked it. As the afternoon sun reached its peak, the air conditioning was just what was needed, as Kono settled herself to watch the local news channel she was shocked to discover what was on it. Jumping up and putting up the volume Kono listened as her stomach started to twist;

"**Breaking news this afternoon, local model Ellie Daniels has been injured in a car accident one day before flying out to Hawaii for a modelling show. We don't have specific details at this moment but death threats and other evidence found in the model's home is pointing towards her being a target. The suspect is yet un-known" **

Kono couldn't believe what she was hearing or believe the picture in the corner of the TV screen. Ellie Daniels is one of the best known models in Milan and probably around the world; she was one of the main people who helped her settle here. What struck her more than anything were the death threats, as far as she knew everyone loved Ellie; all this just didn't make sense at all. Frustrated with the news she started flicking through the channels to see if there was any more to this story; surely they must have more than just what the reporter had said. She was so busy concentrating on the TV that the ringing of her cell phone made her jump;

"**Hello…yeah I just seen it on the news, I can't believe it…w****hen…ok I'll be there" **Sighing Kono placed the cell back down and dropped herself onto the sofa. With Ellie out of the modelling show which takes place in two days, they needed someone else to fill the space. In less than 8 hours' time Kono while be on her way back to Hawaii and she didn't feel excited about it at all.

Quietness was all that could be heard around the Hawaii 50 headquarters, it was strange for them to get enough peace to actually sit and do paperwork. But this week had been one of their quietest yet and they weren't going to jinx anything by talking about how boring paperwork was. The boss of the task force was Commander Steve McGarrett along with his co-workers Detective Danny Williams and Detective Chin Ho Kelly; they might be all different but they always get the job done.

Sitting in his office studying the computer Steve was tired of paperwork, sure he knew it was part of his job but he was all for the action more than just doing nothing. Sighing he caught the sight of a few figured shadows outside the main doors to the office frowning he knew they weren't expecting anyone so decided what he needed right now was a coffee. As he made his way to the break room the barking of his name being called behind him made his stop completely and turn around;

"**Good afternoon Commander" **came the loud voice of the Governor along with two of his bodyguards. The moment Danny and Chin spotted the Governor here in HQ they weren't long in joining Steve at the smart table **"I know you're probably enjoying a quiet week ****but I have a job for ****you. This year Hawaii is hosting**** international modelling show and you three are the main security for this event" **The Governor stated leaving no room for arguments but the three men new better.

"**With all due respect Governor but doesn't an even****t**** like this have their own security?" **Danny asked wondering why they had been hand-picked for something he didn't quite understand. The Governor gave the shadow of a small smile as he nodded his head;

"**Yes they do but this is more of a case than just se****curity. One of the top models in Milan has**** been injured in a car accident a few days ago and the police there have found death threats towards this model. Now the model's name is Ellie Daniels, she isn't here but someone is taking her place. So your job is to find the suspect and that starts in 4 hours. Good day gentlemen" **and with that the Governor left with his two body guards following behind.

Turning to Danny and Chin, Steve knew this would be one of those cases where they'd have to sit and wait for the suspect to either show face or screw up;

"**Ok so Chin you head over to HPD and see if you can rustle up more cops to help with this security.**** Danny, you find**** out were the venue is and then get all the information you can on the accident and the death threats" **Steve said in full authority mode as Chin turned to leave HQ and Danny nodded his head but was looking at Steve; **"Before you ask I'm going too…" **but whatever Steve was going to say was cut off by the shrilling of his cell phone, quickly reading over the text he cursed under his breath **"Damn, I need to get Mary to the airport to catch her flight. I forgot all about it! Just do what I asked Danny and I'll meet you and Chin at the event; just text me the details" **and before Danny could protest Steve was out the door rushing to his truck.

As usual the airport was busy, people coming and going and queues a mile long. When Steve and Mary arrived at the airport, Steve was lucky that Mary only let him walk her to the entrance gate since he was desperate to meet up with Chin and Danny. As he said goodbye to his baby sister, he knew it wouldn't be long before she'd be calling to say she was coming for a visit again. Steve quickly rushed through the massive crowd heading towards the exit when someone caught his eyes. Looking in the person's direction he had never seen anyone as sexy as she was, with the knee high back heels, tight black trousers and a black jacket Steve thought he had died and gone to heaven. Someone banging into him though brought him out of his hazy state and concentrate on the task at hand and that was getting to the event. But he knew the image he had just seen wouldn't be leaving his mind anytime soon.

Kono knew the moment someone was staring at her, she was that used to it she actually rolled her eyes. All the men that seem to stare at her were either ugly or just looking for one thing but the guy she spotted, his eyes glued to her was actually quite cute. Sighing she put on her glasses and walked out into the Hawaiian sun for the first time in 5 years, it was a shame that this would probably be the only time she would see that guy.

**So there you have chapter 1 of my new 50. Hope you like it! More coming soon.**

**P.S. Hope you like something different as this one is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi well I can't believe the response to this story for only chapter one! Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hope you will all continue to like this story. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. **

**Note: - So the modelling event gets underway and also Kono doesn't know that Chin has moved to the taskforce. She still thinks he's with HPD.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 2**

The area for where the modelling event was taking place was abuzz with activity, everyone was doing something, to put it in one word it was chaos. Danny and Chin had been there around 20mins before Steve arrived, how anyone could work like this was beyond him. He spotted Chin with HPD so decided to leave him too it, it was more Danny he was concerned about as he walked towards him. Danny was standing not far from the stage but was probably in dreamland with half naked woman running around him. This however didn't affect Steve, he was here with a job to do and Danny would get reminded of that. As he approached Danny from behind, Steve gave him a slap on the back of the head;

"**What the…Hey I'm not doing anything, just looking!" **Danny protested as he rubbed the back of his head. Steve smirked at the casual response from his partner;

"**They're doing a job Danny just like you're here to do a job too" **Steve said as he looked around trying to see if he could spot the boss among the crowd of people. Danny just rolled his eyes at the all work mode that came from his friend;

"**So you're trying to tell me that if you spotted a gorgeous, sexy woman you wouldn't even sto****p to look?" **Danny asked, shocked that it might actually be true. That question though made Steve hesitate for just second but that second was long enough for Danny to notice and wonder what his friend was hiding;

"**Don't be stupid Danny, now come on we need**** to go and find this boss" **Steve ruffed out. As he walked away he missed the amused look that was plastered over Danny's face, oh he'd have fun with this.

Kono was so unprepared for this modelling show, she had just finished one a few days ago but now with Ellie out she was the only one available to stand in at short notice. She was busy getting herself ready since she was up first, god how she hated being first on the catwalk but with this career you just have to be ready. Since she arrived at the event, she had scanned the crowd a few times to see if she recognised anyone but with so many people it was hard to see. She made a mental note in her head to remember and pay Chin a visit at HPD. As she made her way to the wardrobe section she caught sight of her boss talking to two men. Kono wasn't stupid she guessed they were cops considered the circumstances around this event, if Ellie was targeted then of course the suspect would follow her. Kono knew that no-one had realised the information that Ellie wouldn't travel to Hawaii so somewhere out there in that crowd was the suspect. Watching her boss talk Kono thought back to her academy days, she passed with flying colours but then suddenly wanted a career change and picked modelling, she always wondered how her life would have turned out if she had become a cop. Sighing she seen her boss shake hands with the two men and then walk away, Kono waited though she wanted to see if she knew them but when one of them turned her heart quickened at the sight before her. It was none other than the guy who was staring at her in the airport and just her luck he had to be a cop. Chuckling to herself she sure knew what men to attract, shaking her head she had one last look at the man, who wasn't bad looking at all if she was allowed to admit it before she headed to get clothes as in 15mins she was up.

Steve and Danny had found the boss of the event easier than they thought it would be, they had a good 10mins conversation but he couldn't tell them anything they didn't already know. One thing he did mention was that he did have a stand in for Ellie, her name was Kono Kalakaua and they would find her back stage. After shaking hands with the boss and explaining that if they needed him again then they'd come and find him, Steve looked around the area and sighed;

"**If they now have a stand in for Ellie, the suspect might not know and from what the boss has said this Kono person and Ellie are the double of each other" **Steve rubbing a hand over his face, he didn't like one bit of this situation. Danny knew what he meant and quickly added a response;

"**Ok I'll go back stage and see if I can find this Kono and fill her in. If the suspect is here then she could be in danger too" **Danny stated and before Steve even had a chance to respond Danny was off into the crowd with a huge smile on his face, oh how he loved his job sometimes. Steve just shook his head and went off in search of Chin this could be a long day.

Wondering around the back stage area, Danny knew he had to concentrate at the task in hand and that was to find this Kono. As he made his way around someone else calling out Kono's name made him look in that direction. When he looked he found the person he was looking for, the boss was right she did look a lot like Ellie Daniels. Clearing his throat Danny made his way over and introduced himself;

"**Excuse me I'm Detective Danny Williams from 50, I believe you're Kono?" **Danny asked as he outstretched his hand in a welcoming manner. Kono studded Danny for a second before taking his hand and nodding;

"**Yes I'm Kono. What can I do for you ****Detective****?" **she asked in a no nonsense tone, she really had to get her heels on. Danny just smiled politely before continuing;

"**Your boss has informed us that you are the stand in for Miss Ellie ****Daniels. We are le****d to believe**** that the suspect might come after you**** since you look so much like Ellie and the fact that the suspect doesn't know that Ellie isn't here" **Danny informed her in his best professional voice but he was struggling and Kono could tell;

"**Thanks for the information and your concern Detective but I can take care of myself. Now if you don't mind I'm due on the catwalk" **and with that Kono walked away leaving a stunned Danny behind.

Music began to play from the side of the main stage as Steve and Chin were going over the accident photos, they seen Danny approach them as the boss of the event took the centre and addressed the crowd;

"**Good afternoon and welcome to the International Modelling show this year hosted in this beautiful country of Hawaii. I won't bore you with any long speeches so let's ****this show underway!" **the boss said as everyone started cheering and whistling. As the music started everyone started dancing and clapping along; Steve, Danny and Chin split up and wondered round in different areas of the crowd but still had a great view of the stage. As the lyrics to the song started to play Steve was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the girl he seen at the airport as she took to the catwalk;

_Walking like a man _

_Hitting like a hammer_

_She's a juvenile scam_

_Never was a quitter_

_Tasted like a raindrop_

_She's got the look_

_Heavenly bound_

_Cause heaven's got a number_

_When she's spinning me around_

_Kissing is a colour_

_Her loving is a wild dog_

_She's got the look_

_She's got the look_

_**(She's got the look)**_

_She's got the look_

_**(She's got the look)**_

_What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue_

_When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you_

_And I go la, la, la, la, la_

_She's got the look_

Speechless and shocked was all Steve could sum up about himself in this very moment, she was a good looking woman at the airport but seeing her up there on that catwalk with nothing but a designer skimpy bikini and killer heels. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, he knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. He seemed stuck to the spot when she looked in his direction and locking eyes on him. And then it happened his heart rate quickened and he had to swallow hard, she gave him a wink and this smouldering look before she turned and walked the other way. This was going to be a very long security detail if this is what he could expect from someone he doesn't even know;

_Fire in the ice_

_Naked to the T-bone_

_Is a lover's disguise_

_Banging on the head drum _

_Shaking like a mad bull_

_She's got the look_

_Swaying to the band_

_Moving like a hammer_

_She's a miracle man_

_Loving is the ocean_

_Kissing is the wet sand_

_She's got the look_

_She's got the look_

_**(She's got the look)**_

_She's got the look_

_**(She's got the look)**_

_What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue_

_When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you_

_And I go la, la, la, la, la_

_She's got the look_

As the song started to fade away into the back ground Steve was still standing in the same spot watching as the sexiest woman he seen yet walk off the catwalk. Shaking his head he really needed to get his head into the case and went off in search of Chin and Danny, but all the while he just couldn't move the image of however that woman was out of his head.

Chin nearly got the shock of his life when he seen his cousin up on the catwalk, he didn't even know she was coming back to Hawaii. He loved his cousin, he really did but he did wish she would have became a cop after she graduated from the academy but she had other ideas and this was it. One of the reason's Chin hated her job was because of the risks and this case just proves it but he said he would support her in anything that she done and he would stick to that promise. As he watched Kono up on stage he noticed her wink at someone in the crowd and give a flirty look too, following her line of vision Chin nearly fell over the person in front of him; Kono was making googly eyes at his boss and by the looks of it Steve was just as bad. Chin had a feeling that when they knew who each other was it wouldn't be good.

**Oh so there is chapter 2, what do you think? Well they finally meet in chapter 3, how will that go down & is Kono in danger sooner than everyone thought? Find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts, so pleased you are enjoying this story. I can't see it being as long as some of my others but you never know. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - Steve and Kono finally get to know who each other is, what has Steve's heart beating out of his chest & danger comes far too quick for the 50 team.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 50**

**Chapter 3**

Kono was so glad that her first shot on the catwalk was over with and now she had an hour and a halves break before she was due back. She thought back to her performance and she couldn't believe what she had done, she spotted the guy from the airport in the crowd and somehow she left herself flirt with him from a distance. _"What the heck was wrong with her" _she thought to herself, never in a million years would she have done that and yet with this guy for some reason he just got to her more than any other guy had. She'd admit it he was one hot and sexy man and the way he looked at her, gave her butterflies in her gut. _"STOP" _she yelled inside her head, taking a deep breath she knew what she had to do too relax herself before her next appearance but first she was going to see if she could find her cousin.

Steve watched as the brown eyed, sexy model he just couldn't take his eyes off of, walk away behind the curtain. Swallowing hard and shaking his head Steve couldn't believe that he froze to the spot because of a woman. He had never had such a strong connection to anyone like he did with this woman, not even Catherine. When he seen her walk out onto the catwalk and do her thing, Steve had forgotten where he was and in that moment it was just him and her. His heart was still beating fast that he was sure the people next to him could hear it. Looking around Steve decided that he had to move away before anyone seen him, he couldn't let these strong, strange feelings he was having get in the way of solving this case. Taking one last look at the curtain Steve walked away to start looking for Danny and Chin, but a voice in the back of his mind was telling him to maybe take a chance on a certain someone.

Pushing her way through the crowd of people Kono knew it would be like finding a needle in a hay stack with trying to find Chin but having the past experience she knew that HPD would probably set up near the back. As she kept pushing her way through she couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched. Stopping suddenly, she had a quick look around but nothing and no-one really stood out. Putting it down to there just being a lot of people around Kono spotted her cousin just a few feet away talkng to two men but all the while she just couldn't get rid of that strange feeling;

"**Chin…" **Kono yelled out once she was close enough. At the sound of his name being called Chin turned and a huge smile took over his face;

"**Kono…" **he shouted back as he gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek **"How have you been?" **he asked as he gave her the once over. Steve and Danny had filled him in that Kono was the stand in for Ellie Daniels, just that information made Chin want to get this guy more now than anything. Kono smiled at her cousin but knew what he was up to;

"**I'm good Chin and I have been informed what is going on so don't worry, I can take care of myself you know" **she said laughing at her cousin's quick scowl he gave her. Someone clearing their throat made Kono and Chin turn around as they remembered they weren't by themselves. As Kono looked towards the person who had cleared his throat she remembered him from earlier as Danny Williams but it was the guy next to him that nearly knocked her off her feet, there standing now more than a few inches away was the guy from the airport. And as she looked at him it was clear to her that he was just as shocked as she was;

"**Sorry, this is my cousin Kono Kalakuaua. Kono this is my boss Steve McGarrett and co-worker Danny Williams. I'm no longer with HPD, I joined 50" **Chin said proudly as he done the introductions. Kono was now more shocked than ever, first off she didn't know Chin was with 50 and secondly she couldn't believe that she had been flirting with her cousin's boss of all people. But staring at him, once again the butterflies returned and she could see lust and something else in his eyes. With him being Chin's boss the best thing she could do would be to forget about Steve but there was just something about him. She quickly composed herself though when she realised she still hadn't said anything;

"**Nice to meet you both" **she said hoping her voice would stay strong as she shook both of their hands and got a nod of the head in reply.

Steve was now totally gobsmacked, out of all the people he had to fall for, it just had to be Chin's cousin. Steve knew the best thing to do would be to walk away and forgot all about her. But there was just something about her that made him want to see how far they could take whatever this was between them.

Danny watched the whole exchange between Kono and Steve, he knew something wasn't right but couldn't put his finger on it. He would find out though as the detective in him would take over. Deciding that for now, getting back to the case would be best for everyone;

"**So Kono do you know anyone that would want to hurt Ellie this way? Does she have a grunge or anything with anyone?" **Danny asked as he noticed Chin pull out the Ipad waiting on any information Kono might give them. Kono thought over Danny's questions but couldn't really think apart from one thing that had always stood out to her;

"**Not really but there is this one guy that kept hassling her for a date, when she turned him down he wasn't happy. After that he kept popping up at every show ****since" **she said as she caught a look at the clock on Chin's Ipad **"Look I've got just over an hour left before I'm due back on. I'm off to relax for a bit in the sea. Maybe we can all meet up for a drink or something after the show, it was nice meeting you both" **she said as she gave Chin a quick hug and walked off towards the surfing hut.

As Danny and Chin got back to work looking into the information Kono had given them, Steve just couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Kono make her way onto the beach, stopping at the surfing hut. Whatever this feeling towards Kono was, it was defiantly something he had never experienced before but something Kono had said to Chin stuck in his brain;

"**Hey Chin, what did your cousin mean when she sa****id she could look after herself?**** I mean she does know she could be in danger right?" **At his comment Steve felt a sudden rush of panic over him; he cursed himself inside his head. He's a top Navy Seal, worked to hide his emotion and yet this woman as his emotions all over the place;

"**Kono hasn't been in Hawaii for nearly 5 years; before she left she went through the HPD academy and passed with flying colours. She would have made a great cop but she wanted something different in the end. But to answer your question, she can throw a good punch and let's just say she could be a mini McGarrett" **Chin said laughing at both Steve and Danny's shocked expressions. As Danny went on a rambling spree saying how one Steve is more than enough, Steve just turned on his heel and walked away. He was going to go and find Kono.

Making his way in the same direction Kono had, he seen her nearing the ocean with a surf board in hand. Steve wondered what it was about Kono that had him hooked like a love sick puppy. Steve hasn't had a steady relationship for a long time, sure he was with Catherine but he was never in love with her. It was more a friend's with benefits kind of relationship and Steve didn't really want anything like that again; he was ready for the settling down part. As he made his way onto the beach, a song started playing from the stage; he recognised the tune as his sister used to listen to it all the time. As he stood and watched Kono swim out into the ocean getting ready to surf back in, Steve got lost in the moment;

_I stop and stare at you _

_Walking on the shore _

_I try to concentrate _

_My mind wants to explore _

_The tropical scent of you _

_Takes me up above _

_And girl when I look at you _

_Oh I fall in love _

_No doubt you look so fine _

_Girl I wanna make you mine _

_I want to be with a woman just like you _

_No doubt I'm the only man _

_Who can love you like I can _

_So just let me be with the woman that I love _

_Baby girl... Shine like a looking glass _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Mysterious girl _

_I wanna get close to you _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Mysterious girl _

_Move your body close to mine_

Emerging from the water Kono spotted Steve the moment she landed back on the sand, sighing she wondered why he was there since he was the boss on a case. Making her way towards him she was aware that she was soaking wet and only dressed in a bikini but that didn't seem to bother Steve as she got closer she recognised the song right away and swallowed hard. Steve inhaled sharply at the sight before him, he was never one to stare but with Kono he just couldn't help him. He could feel himself starting to lose control when she walked towards him dripping of ocean water and only in a skimpy bikini. As she stopped just in front of him her eyes asking what he wanted Steve knew he had to keep control even if something else was struggling;

_Watching the sun go down _

_The tide is drifting in _

_We can get closer now _

_And feel the warmth within _

_Cos I'm looking in your eyes _

_Feeling so alive _

_And Girl when you touch me _

_It's time to take it through the night _

_Girl I wanna be with you _

_I wanna spend the night with you _

_I need to be with the woman that I love _

_Girl I wanna do to you _

_All the things you want me to _

_I need to be with the woman that I love _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Mysterious girl _

_I wanna get close to you _

_(so close to you my baby) _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Mysterious girl _

_Move your body close to mine_

Even though the song was finishing and they had been standing there for a few minutes just staring at each other but yet to say anything. It was the whistling and clapping that seemed to make them aware of where they actually were and then realised how close they were to each other;

"**What do you want Steve?" **Kono asked a bit breathlessly but managed to ask the question she should have when she seen him watching her. Steve studied her closely wondering if going all out there was the best way to go. Danny always said to him that you will never know until you try, so here he was; he was going to try;

"**I know we don't know each other and we only officially met a few minutes ago but there's just something about you Kono that…I want to see where it would go if you'd let me" **Steve asked, actually shaking slightly as he spoke. Never in a million years did he think he'd be throwing everything out there to a woman he had just met **"Would you have a drink with me once this case is finished?" **he asked gently not wanting to push her away. Kono was slightly shocked with how forward he was being but she would be honest with herself, there was just something about him too that she wanted to know more about;

"**Yeah I would love too" **she smiled, a huge smile that probably hadn't been on her face since she arrived in Hawaii. Steve smiled just as widely back as the two talked more, as they made their way towards the stage.

"**I knew it!" **Danny exclaimed nearly making Chin drop the file in his hand. Danny had seen the whole exchange between Steve and Kono, he knew something was up earlier when Steve hesitated but this just confirmed his suspicions.

"**Know what?" **Chin asked still concentrating on the file in front of him. Danny whizzed round so fast to face Chin he was surprised he didn't fall over.

"**That mister Super Seal can be struck down by a beautiful woman" **Danny said triumphantly which made Chin just chuckle to himself;

"**Well I guess we better go and wake mister Super Seal as you so nicely call him, up and tell him that I think I've found our suspect" **Chin said happily, hoping now that his cousin would finally be out of danger. At Danny's nod the two made their way through the crowd looking for Steve.

They didn't have to look far as they spotted Steve walking towards them just a few feet away but what happened next felt as though everything was in slow motion. Gun shots from around the stage had everyone screaming, shouting and running for cover. The 50 team and HPD though ran as fast as they could towards the stage, all the while clinging to their guns in case of more shots. What greeted them backstage was a sight they'd never thought they'd have to see. A few of the girls were clinging to each other and crying but what made their hearts stop was the small amount of blood lying on the ground. Steve frantically looked around for Kono but couldn't see a thing with everyone still running around but he didn't have to look. The next few words Steve heard he would never forget;

"**They took Kono…" **one of the girls cried out. And just like that Steve felt his heart break for the first time in years.

**Ah so there you have 3. What did you think? Did you think things would have gone that way? Well let me know in a review. Chapter 4 up soon!**

**P.S. If you don't know the song then its Mysterious Girl by Peter Andre. If you don't know it then look it up on YouTube.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry for the delay, but I had family staying all last week and also I am without internet in the house until 19th April! But thanks to jelly bean jenna you are able to get the updates.**

**As usual I do not own Hawaii 50 and enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

The pounding in her head was the first thing Kono felt as she came around from what she thought at first, to have been a dream.

As she fluttered her eyes to make them focus on what was around her, she made herself look around even though every small movement was enough to make the pounding in her head worse.

As she looked around, it was as if everything came crashing down around her, she was tied to a chair in a dark room with only a small light switched on in the corner.

She could now remember what had happened; she was kidnapped.

Kono closed her eyes and tried to remember what the hell happened, everything was in bits and pieces but at least everything was there. She remembered being backstage and then it was as if everything happened in slow motion. Someone shouted gun and then all she heard was shots and a stinging in her arm and she fell to the floor screaming.

Quickly looking at her arm she noticed that she had a bandage on but blood had been leaking through it "looks like a flesh wound" she mumbled to herself. She couldn't really remember anything after that apart from waking up here but with the pounding in her head she guessed she had been knocked out.

Sighing, she had no idea how the hell she was supposed to get out of here, she wasn't a cop so she had nothing on her and even if she did whoever took her probably would have took her gun;

"Oh my god" she said out loud to herself, the word cop seemed to have triggered another memory. She agreed to have a drink with Steve. She knew in that moment that HPD and 50 would be looking for her but right now she wanted that drink with the sexiest man she had ever met.

So now she'd fight, fight to get herself out of here alive.

It felt like hours but in reality it was probably only around half an hour, but finally Kono started to feel the ties loosen. Her wrists where in excruciating pain with all the rubbing and pulling she was doing, she wouldn't be surprised if she had drawn blood but it would be worth it just to get out of here. Finally she could feel the ties loosen more and more every time, just when she thought she was finally free; voices from outside the door caught her attention;

"I'm telling you, this is going to blow up in your face!" came the crying voice of a woman.

"Look I might have got the wrong model but a model is better than nothing" came the reply from a man with A rough voice.

Kono was shocked to say the least, nothing was making sense. The only thing that made sense was that she had been taken by mistake but why was there a woman involved? Just at that thought the woman spoke again;

"Look you're my brother and I will stand by you with anything but this, this is wrong. You need to do something with her before the cops find you first" the woman hissed.

Kono was more confused than ever as she heard the footsteps walk away from the door but the two people still argued as their voices got further away. All Kono could make sense of was that she had been taken by mistake and now the suspect is both a man and a woman.

She laughed a bit to herself; maybe she should have become a cop. Sighing, there wasn't much she could do about that now, she chose to be a model and she loved the lifestyle. As she went back to work on the ties one thought came flashing across her mind; could she go back to that life?

Steve was like a caged animal just ready to explode at any minute, ever since that other model had mumbled the words that Kono had been taken; it was like Steve was a totally different person. Danny and Chin never uttered a word as Steve went about barking orders to every cop around them, sure nothing had actually happened between Steve and Kono yet; but they saw the chemistry; they saw this thing whatever it was building and burning between them.

As both men watched their boss and friend, they knew that Steve wasn't giving up until Kono was back;

"Get the TV crews here now, get her photo everywhere and get a phone line set up for tips. We bring her back alive and that's all there is to it!" Steve's booming voice echoed everywhere making a few people jump at the sudden sound "Danny, Chin listen to all the tips that come in, let me know if any sound as if they're true. And remember to give all the details of the van that was described by the model over there. I'm...uh...I'm just going to take a few minutes" and with that Steve stormed off, knowing Danny and Chin wouldn't come after him.

When he finally arrived on the beach Steve felt as though he could actually breathe but his heart was breaking. Sure he knew nothing had actually happened with Kono yet but whatever this was between them; Steve had never felt it before. When he walked her back stage he never sensed or seen anything out of place, everything was just the way it had been from the start; chaos. But surely someone with a gun would have stood out right?

When he heard the shots and the screaming his heart literally sank and fear ran through him. When he seen the blood he didn't want to think it was Kono's until he heard those words that she had been taken.

Sitting down in the sand, Steve thought back to just a short while ago when Kono was out surfing and then made her way up the beach towards him; stopping close so he could see how gorgeous her eyes were.

When she agreed to have a drink with him, Steve swore that his heart had doubled in speed and he was probably the happiest man alive in that moment. And then it all came crashing down around them; they knew it could have been a possibility but their suspect had done what they had feared and took the wrong model.

And now they have nothing, nothing as to where she is and nothing as to where they could have gone. Even though everything was stacked up against the 50 team, Steve wouldn't give up until he found her alive.

Chin's booming voice across the beach had Steve up on his feet and turning so fast that he was surprised he didn't fall over, he couldn't even tell you how long he had been sitting there for;

"I think we've found her" Chin shouted before running back to Danny. Steve froze the moment the words left Chin's mouth, they'd found her. It was then when he said them back in his own mind that they finally sank it, they'd found her.

He took off up the beach at full speed to help his team and wanted nothing more than to bring Kono back. When he reached the technical table that had been set up; Chin's fingers where flying across the keyboard;

"How do you know it's her? Where is she?" Steve said rushing out the first few questions that he could think of;

"A tip came in about five minutes ago describing a blue colored van. The person seen who she believes to be a man and a woman, drag another person into an empty store. She couldn't make out who it was but gave a quick description as best she could. She also managed to give us a license plate so Chin is running it now for a location" Danny explained to his friend who was now pacing up and down once again just waiting for the caged animal to be released.

"I've got it!" Chin hollered and just like that everything was abuzz with activity as the 50 team and HPD raced to the location.

Kono stood in the corner of the room wondering what the heck she was going to do now. She had managed to get herself free from the chair but she still had no idea of how to get out.

She knew things could have been a lot worse, her arm was starting to sting and she still had the pounding headache but she knew that would go eventually. Now all she had to do was figure out what was next, she had already tried the door and it was locked, which didn't really surprise her.

Having a good look around the room there was just no escaping this hell hole, sighing she rubbed a hand over her face. It was then that her eyes caught sight of the chair she had been in, a small smiled played out across her face.

If she was going to get out of here she would have to take one of the kidnappers out.

Grabbing the chair and standing behind the door, Kono would wait for it to open and then make her move. She was unaware of the action that was taking place outside.

What felt like a lifetime but was only a matter of 10mins; if that, the 50 team and HPD finally arrived at the empty store.

As usual Steve was out the van and barking out orders before anyone had a chance to blink.

Armed and in teams of 10, Steve took a deep breath before nodding at Chin. This was a member their family and Steve was determined to bring her out alive, all other feelings had to be put aside as right now Steve was a cop and this was a hostage.

Gunfire erupted around the store as Kono's eyes flew between the door and the ceiling above her. It was obvious that they had found her and soon she'd be free.

As the shooting seemed to die down not long after it started, the quietness that suddenly arose had Kono on alert. Without fail her instincts were right as the lock to the door started to fumble and the handle shake. Within a matter of seconds Kono's cop instincts were back and she was ready to fight. Just as she had a quick reminder back to her academy days, the door flew open as she came face to face with who she presumed to be the sister.

The woman looked at Kono and it was if a switch went off in her brain as she noticed that Kono was no longer tied up. Before the woman had a chance to respond Kono smashed the chair into her rib cage, the scream that left the woman's mouth could be heard all round the empty store.

The scream which the 50 team heard sent chills down their spines and forced them to a sudden stop for just a second.

Suddenly it was as if they were working on autopilot as they raced down the hall to where the scream had came from. They knew that HPD could handle the rest.

As the ran they took a guess that they were closer to Kono if the shuffling they could hear was anything to go by.

Steve was the first to reach the door with Chin and Danny behind him. The three men stood speechless as they watched Kono roundhouse kick who they assumed to be the second kidnapper, before she hit the ground in a heap.

Steve was awe struck by Kono, he never understood what taking care of herself meant until now.

Kono was exhausted and the pain across her ribs was killing her. Letting out a deep breath she turned and came face to face with Steve along with Chin and Danny.

Locking eyes with Steve she could see all these emotions run across his eyes but couldn't name them all.

In that moment though she was just to exhausted as her legs gave in and she collapsed to the ground. It must have only been a matter of seconds but Kono felt herself being lifted off the ground and then heard someone whisper in her ear;

"Let's get out of here". She'd know that voice anywhere, Steve. That was the last thing she remembered as darkness took over her.

A few hours later Kono found herself fighting again but this time it was with the doctor in the hospital;

"Look i'm fine! God sake i took down a suspect myself with broken ribs and a bullet flesh wound. Sure i have a headache but its nothing i can't handle" Kono insisted as she made her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

Steve and Danny stood with smirks on their faces as Chin moved outside the room talking to the doctor;

"So, care to tell me what's going on with you and Kono?" Danny asked in a casual tone. Steve's eyes widened for just a second but he quickly recovered;

"Did you hurt your head or something in the store? Don't talk stupid Danny there is nothing going on" Steve stated in a tone that didn't foul Danny. Danny though didn't get a chance to respond though as both Kono and Chin came back into the room;

"Are you sure about this cuz?" Chin asked worriedly. Kono however rolled her eyes playfully but knew he was worried;

"Honestly i'm fine Chin. Anyway i have a date with a certain someone from a taskforce" she said winking in Steve's direction.

Steve burst out laughing as he took Kono's hand and lead her out of the hospital. All the while laughing at Danny and Chin complaining behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews and alerts for this story, I am however sorry to say that this is the last chapter. But don't worry there will be a sequel! Massive thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna who not only is always there for all my stories but also posting for me since I'm without internet at the moment.**

**Note : - So will there be a happy ending? **

**Disclaimer : - I don't own Hawaii 50**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few hours since they left the hospital and after arguing with Chin and Danny, Steve and Kono both found themselves in the local bar just a few blocks away from 50 HQ.

It was busy for a week night but that suited them since probably everyone in here knew Steve, so they found a quiet booth at the back of the bar; the busier the better suited them as then they were off the radar so to speak.

As they sat there looking around but not at each other, for the first time that day Kono was actually nervous.

Never had she been nervous in any situation but she was now, as they waiter came for their drinks order the awkwardness fell around them again.

Steve felt exactly the same way Kono did, he was a trained Navy Seal; trained for any situation and yet here he was with a gorgeous woman and he felt as if he was back in high school.

As their drinks order was taken, the elephant that surrounded them was back again. Steve was really at a loss as of what to do but conversation sounded like a plan so he'd give it ago;

"So, Chin mentioned that you went through the academy" he said hoping that conversation with regards to herself would help the awkwardness. And it looked like he was right as he noticed her visibly relax and a smile appear on her face;

"Yeah that's right, came out highest in my class but...but i chose a different career in the end" she said but Steve didn't miss the small sadness to her tone

"I love my career though couldn't really see myself doing anything else" she said as the waiter came back with their drinks. Kono knew that only half of what she had just spoken was the truth.

Ever since the hostage situation and having to rely on what she learned back in her academy days, she'll admit to herself that she did miss that part; that she left behind.

Steve listened to her talk about how she loves her career but he wasn't stupid, he could tell she was going over something in her head as she took a sip of her beer.

"Well if I'm allowed too say, I think you are a gorgeous model but after what I seen back in that store you are also badass" and just like that the tension was lifted between them.

Kono's laugh could be heard around the bar and Steve swore to himself that he could listen to that laugh every day for the rest of his life.

They fell into comfortable conversations after that, talking about their lives, jobs and anything else that came up.

As the night wore on Kono was having a great time, in fact she never wanted this night to end.

Steve was totally different to any man she had been out with before, she didn't know what it was but something was there. But now she'd have to break the ice and probably Steve's and her own heart;

"Steve...I don't know how to say this but I'm booked on a flight back to Milan tomorrow afternoon" she said in a low voice but it was loud enough for Steve to hear. Steve froze at that statement, he didn't know why it shocked him so much but it did.

He should have expected it really since Hawaii wasn't her home anymore but he hoped that something or someone would maybe change her mind;

"I know...this isn't your home anymore" Steve said sadly the only thing he could think of to say. Sighing he decided that now was the best time to call it a night

"Come on I'll get a taxi and take you back to the hotel. I can pick my truck up in the morning" he said as he stood and held out a hand for Kono.

Kono didn't even hesitate as she took his hand with a small smile on her face.

They both left the bar unsure of what the future would hold for them.

No more than half an hour later the taxi pulled up outside the hotel where Kono was staying, the tense atmosphere suddenly hit Kono like a ton of bricks as she climbed out the taxi, Steve following her actions. Kono slowly made her way towards the entrance but could feel Steve's eyes on her the whole way.

She had no idea what was wrong with her as she suddenly turned and ran back towards Steve.

As soon she reached him she crashed her lips to his, the kiss was hot and rushed but held something else.

It only lasted a matter of minutes before Kono took off, disappearing into the hotel.

Steve stood stunned for a second but quickly contained his composure.

Steve felt whatever was in that kiss just the same as Kono had but what neither of them realized was that both their hearts were breaking.

Miserable is how Steve would sum up the past two weeks of his life, it had been two weeks since Kono left Hawaii and Steve just hadn't been himself since.

There hadn't been any massive cases to be the only focus for him to think about as all the time his mind was stuck on Kono. He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind, he knew there was something in it but he wouldn't get his hopes up since the woman he had fallen in love with was thousands of miles away.

Steve never heard from Kono before she left, all he had was a note that was on his desk the day she left from Kono herself, all it said was "Please wait love K" he had no idea what that meant but two weeks later he was still waiting.

He knew Chin and Danny suspected something and he had an idea that Chin knew with Kono being his cousin but all credit had to go to Chin since he never once asked a question or gave Steve the look of sympathy.

Frustration was getting to him now but he'd do what the noted asked and he'd wait, the only thought he had for himself was how long could he wait for?

It had been a long two weeks for Kono, since leaving Steve and Hawaii behind she had came to realize that after the hostage situation, life was too short and that she had fallen love with Steve.

Her thoughts every day were consumed with Steve, what was he doing, how was he and was he being careful.

Every day she found herself missing him more and more and it was getting ridiculous. So here she stood after sending an email to her cousin, looking out through the glass windows at the daily routines of the people going past, she wondered why she ever gave it all up in the first place.

She was going to do something she never thought she would do and she just hoped her nerves would hold up.

Biting her bottom lip, she took a deep breath before grabbing her keys and leaving the hotel. She only had one thing on her mind and that was hoping Steve had waited.

Sitting in his office, working on reports Chin wasn't expecting any emails until his computer pinged to say he had received one.

Looking at who it was from, a smile took over his face. As he read the attached message his smile got bigger and wider.

Shutting down his computer and grabbing his stuff Chin knew Steve wouldn't mind if they left early;

"Danny, Steve! Come on we need to get out of here so beers are on me" he yelled as he left his office with Danny close on his heels at the mention of someone else paying "And I'm not taking no for an answer" he said as he walked past Steve's office.

Steve sighed he wasn't really in the mood for beers as he knew he'd just end up drinking too much and have dreams of him and Kono...

"Argh" he grumbled, this was getting stupid.

He pushed himself to his feet and followed Danny and Chin out the building all the while wondering if it was time to move on.

Arriving at the bar Chin made his way straight to the bar while Danny and Steve moved through the crowd of people looking for a table, they found one with a good view of the main door "easy exit if needed" Steve thought to himself;

"So, any idea why at 4pm in the afternoon we're already drinking?" Steve asked as Danny held his hands up in surrender;

"I have no idea my friend but ever thought that it's maybe Chin's way of taking your mind off a certain someone?" Danny prodded as he noticed Chin make his way towards them with four beers in hand which made him wonder;

"I have no idea what your talking about Danny" Steve protested as Chin set the beers down as he took a seat;

"Have I missed something?" He asked as he took a sip of his beer.

All he got was a grumble from Steve and a laugh from Danny;

"Just a certain someone, anyway what's with the extra beer?" Danny asked stating something that Steve had actually missed.

Chin chuckled;

"Someone else is going to be joining us soon" he said having a quick look at the door. Steve just shrugged and missed the wink that Chin gave Danny across the table.

Steve sat for the best part of five minutes in a world of his own, thoughts of Kono once again consuming his mind. This was ridiculous. Never in a million years would any woman be his number one thought every second of every day, but Kono was.

He started to wonder if he'd ever be able to move on.

Steve heard a song start to play from the speakers next to the bar; he had heard it a few times but never really paid attention, until now;

_Another summer day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmm_

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two, I'm fine baby how are you?_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_The words where cold and flat and you deserve more than that_

Danny and Chin watched their friend closely as the song played round the bar; Steve held onto his beer that tight that Danny was sure he would break it under his grip. Chin sat in silence he knew why this song was playing and he really did hope that all this would end well.

_Another airplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky, I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_I've got to go home_

_Let me go home_

_I'm just to far from where you are_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run, baby I'm done_

_I wanna come home_

_And it feels just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I've just stepped outside when everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not come along with me_

_Cause this was not your dream but you always believed in me_

By this point Steve had heard enough as he slammed his bottle onto the table making both Chin and Danny jump;

"I'm heading home" he stated making it clear that it wasn't up for discussion. Chin started to panic though, this is what he hoped wouldn't happen;

"You can't go yet Steve it's just a song, it will be over in a matter of minutes" he said trying his best and hoping that the person would hurry up.

_Another winter day has come and gone away_

_In either Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_I miss you, you know_

"Look Chin it's been a long few weeks..." but whatever Steve was about to say, he suddenly stopped as the door to the bar flew open;

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run, baby I'm done_

_I wanna come home_

_Let me go home_

_And it'll all be alright, I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_

There standing in the doorway was Kono.

Steve couldn't believe that she was actually there just a few feet away; his heart rate was probably through the roof. She was more gorgeous than he could remember and she was back.

When Kono swung the door open and came face to face with Steve for the first time in two weeks, she was sure her heart was about to burst out her ribcage.

The whole bar had gone quiet as the song she had picked out for this very moment came to an end, she was back home and hopefully about to get her man.

Letting a huge smile take over her face she quickly made her way towards Steve, who was already making his way to her.

The next thing Kono knew, she was in the arms of Steve once again but this time the kiss was soft and gentle and held a promise of forever.

As they came apart everyone around the bar was cheering and clapping while Danny and Chin sat with huge smiles on their faces;

"You're back!" Steve said as he looked into her eyes, still shocked that she was actually here.

Kono smiled that million dollar smile that Steve loved as she replied;

"Yeah and it's the best decision I ever made. I don't know what this is between us Steve but I can't be a thousand miles away and always wonder. Whatever this is I want to give it a try in the same state" she said laughing at the end.

Steve laughed along with her as all that she just said, Steve wants too;

"That all sounds great to me" before his lips locked on hers again only this time the mumbling of "Get a room" could be heard from Danny.

As the two got lost in each other Kono was so glad she returned home just those two weeks ago as she wouldn't change a thing now.

**So there you have the final chapter, really hope you enjoy it! If you haven't heard the song it's called Home by Westlife. And don't worry a sequel will come! **

**I'm off now to start a new fic for Rookie Blue but I'll be back with a new 50 real soon.**


End file.
